xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin) was a front line member of his team during the first 3 shows. Gwen was first introduced when her parents sent her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark". In Ben 10: Omniverse, like her boyfriend Kevin, sixteen-year old Gwen is a recurring character rather than a main one, as she went off to an Ivy League college, but visits occasionally. History In the original series, Gwen went on a road trip with Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She and Ben constantly argued (like about Ben misusing the watch or about Gwen's powers) however they were shown to deeply care for each other. Gwen also shows deep affection for her Grandpa. Gwen also uses newspapers and her laptop to research any strange people and creatures they might come across. She is a capable gymnast and has had some training in martial arts. In Ben 10,000, her future self says she got her black belt years ago and it's come in handy many times. She has also shown an almost innate skill in using various complicated devices or objects, such as in the "What If?" episode Gwen 10, when Gwen gained the Omnitrix instead of Ben and proved to be far more adept in its use than he initially was, even being able to write her name with fire while Ben took a month to be able to do it. She is depicted as snobbish due to her young girl attitude. Overall, her most notable skill is her innate, if latent, ability at magic. Having within her what Charmcaster calls a "magical aura", Gwen is capable of using various magical artifacts, charms, talismans, and spells. When using the magical, luck-giving Charm of Bezel, she was able to activate it instinctively, whereas Hex did or could not. Later on, when she takes and uses his staff, she was able to make it fire a yellow-colored energy blast (according to Charmcaster), only someone of Hex's skill should have had that ability. Gwen starts tapping into magical powers when she procures a small book of spells from Charmcaster in the episode A Change of Face. On two occasions, Gwen uses the Charms of Bezel's incredible and unique powers and abilities to become a superhero by the name of "Lucky Girl". At first, her ability drew from the luck-granting, Charms of Bezel, which innately gave her perfect luck and the abilities and powers of probability manipulation. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in a Rube Goldberg-style chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process. She later brought back her superhero identity after obtaining the legendary Keystone of Bezel, which greatly strengthened and increased her natural abilities to super human levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the Charms of Bezel were destroyed. Gwen has also appeared to have two swimsuits; one which appeared in Divided We Stand and the other appeared in A Small Problem. In Perfect Day, a superhero form was given to her by Ben as a form of petty torment while they were inside Ben's dream battling his imaginary bullies. In this form, she only exhibited the power of enhanced biting. Ben called her Ultra Rat. Gwen forms a rivalry with Charmcaster during the series. Five years prior to OmniverseEdit In Ben Again, Gwen is intrigued by the sudden increase in maturity of the 11 year old Ben whose mind has been switched with 16 year old Ben. Eventually she helps to defeat Eon and her memory is erased about the events of the episode except for a thing that 16 year old Ben in 11 year old Ben's body told her in a vague memory. In Evil's Encore and From Hedorium to Eternity she helps to defeat Dr. Animo and Zs'Skayr respectively. She appears in flashbacks in other episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse. Super Powers #Gwen is able to use light blue-colored telekinetic spells on her opponents by encasing them in a light blue orb of energy. It is possible that this is a nonverbal spell as no spoken incantation is required. #Magic #Mana #Telepathy #Time Traveling Spell Screenshots Gwen_Tennyson_1.png IMG_1908gwen.JPG IMG_1909gwen.JPG IMG_1910gwen.JPG IMG_1911gwen.JPG IMG_1912gwen.JPG Capture18-1-.jpg 26gt.PNG Gwentennyson1 (56).png Gwentennyson1 (55).png Gwentennyson1 (49).PNG Gwentennyson1 (47).PNG gwentennyson1 (1).jpg dc2b25d477981f691ce9c09a8f8d4186.jpg |-|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien= 250px-Quis quandum era maflictus.png Scene00625-3.png Scene00649-2.png Scene00673-2.png Scene00697-1.png Scene01057-2.png Scene01297.png Scene01321-0.png Scene01345-0.png Scene02233-1.png Scene02257-1.png Scene02281-0.png Scene02329.png Scene02353.png Scene02377.png Scene02401-2.png Scene02425-2.png Scene02497-1.png Scene02521-2.png Scene03433-0.png Scene03457-2.png Scene03481-3.png Scene03505-2.png Scene03697.png Scene03721-0.png Scene03745-1.png Scene03769-0.png Scene03793.png Scene04081-1498177159.png Scene04105-2.png Scene04129-3.png Scene04153-1498177208.png Scene04513-1.png Scene04537-0.png Scene04873.png Scene04897.png Scene04969.png Scene04993-0.png Scene05665-0.png Scene05689-0.png Scene05809-0.png Scene05833-1.png Scene05857-2.png Scene07273-3.png Scene07633-3.png Scene07657-2.png Scene07681-1.png Scene07993-1.png Scene08017-1.png Scene08041-1.png Scene08065.png Scene08089.png Scene08113.png Scene08137.png Scene10393-0.png Scene10417-0.png Scene10441.png Scene10465-0.png Scene10489-2.png Scene10513-2.png Scene10537-2.png Scene10561-0.png Scene10585-1.png Scene10609-3.png Scene10633-2.png Scene10657-2.png Scene10801-1.png Scene10825.png Scene10921-0.png Scene10945-0.png Scene11017-0.png Scene11041-2.png Scene11065-0.png Scene11089-1.png Scene11113-3.png Scene11137-2.png Scene11161-2.png Scene11185.png Scene11209-0.png Scene11233-0.png Scene11257-2.png Scene11281-1.png Scene11305-1.png Scene11329-0.png Scene11353-0.png Scene12001-1.png Scene12025-0.png Scene13153-2.png Scene13177-2.png Scene13201-1.png Scene13225-1.png Scene13249-1.png Scene13993-0.png Scene14017-0.png Scene14665.png Scene14689.png Scene15049-2.png Scene15073-2.png Scene15097-1.png Scene15121-2.png Scene15145-2.png Scene15265-0.png Scene15289-2.png Scene15313-1.png Scene15337-1.png Scene16777-2.png Scene16801-3.png Scene17617-0.png Scene17641-1.png Scene18097-1.png Scene18121-1.png Scene18145-0.png Scene18169-0.png Scene18193-0.png Scene19897-1.png Scene19921-1.png Scene20065-1.png Scene20089-2.png Scene20833-1.png Scene22201-2.png Scene22225-0.png Scene22249-0.png Scene22273.png Scene22321-0.png Scene22345-0.png Scene22369-0.png Scene25057.png Scene25081.png Scene25105-0.png Scene25129-0.png Scene25177-1.png Scene25201-1.png Scene25225-1.png Scene25321-0.png Scene25417.png Scene25537-0.png Scene27481.png Scene27553.png Scene27577.png Scene27601.png Scene27625-0.png Scene27649.png Scene28177-0.png Scene28201-0.png Scene28225.png Gwentennyson1 (29).PNG Gwentennyson1 (15).PNG gwentennyson1 (2).PNG gwenkissing.PNG The Transmogrification of Eunice (308).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (307).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (306).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (305).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (302).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (303).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (304).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (301).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (300).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (299).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (296).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (297).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (298).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (295).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (294).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (293).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (441).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (442).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (443).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (434).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (433).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (432).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (429).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (430).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (431).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (420).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (419).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (418).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (402).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (399).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (400).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (401).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (398).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (397).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (396).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (394).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (395).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (291).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (290).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (292).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (289).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (286).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (287).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (288).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (285).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (282).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (281).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (284).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (283).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (280).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (277).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (278).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (279).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (276).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (275).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (274).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (271).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (273).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (272).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (337).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (336).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (333).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (332).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (331).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (330).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (327).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (328).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (329).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (323).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (326).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (325).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (324).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (378).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (360).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (359).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (358).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (357).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (354).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (355).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (356).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (353).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (352).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (270).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (269).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (268).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (265).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (266).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (267).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (264).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (263).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (262).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (259).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (260).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (261).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (258).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (257).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (89).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (90).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (150).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (147).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (148).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (149).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (146).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (50).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (49).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (46).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (45).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (44).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (43).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (40).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (41).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (42).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (39).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (140).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (139).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (136).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (137).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (138).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (135).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (134).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (133).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (128).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (127).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (124).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (123).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (121).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (118).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (119).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (120).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (117).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (116).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (115).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (112).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (113).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (114).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (111).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (110).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (70).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (65).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (66).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (67).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (64).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (63).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (62).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (35).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (34).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (31).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (32).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (33).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (30).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (29).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (28).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (25).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (22).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (23).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (24).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (21).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (88).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (87).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (84).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (85).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (86).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (83).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (82).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (81).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (78).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (79).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (80).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (77).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (76).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (72).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (73).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (74).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (71).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (20).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (19).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (16).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (17).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (18).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (15).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (14).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (13).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (10).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (11).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (12).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (9).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (8).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (7).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (4).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (5).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (6).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (3).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (2).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (1).png |-|Omniverse= 45gt.PNG 47gt.PNG 50.PNG 51illusionspell.PNG 48gt.PNG 52.PNG 49gt.PNG 57gt.PNG 56.PNG 53chantoftome.PNG gwentennyson1 (1).PNG gwentennyson1 (3).PNG gwentennyson1 (4).PNG gwentennyson1 (5).PNG gwentennyson1 (6).PNG gwentennyson1 (7).PNG gwentennyson1 (8).PNG gwentennyson1 (9).PNG gwentennyson1 (10).PNG gwentennyson1 (11).PNG gwentennyson1 (12).PNG gwentennyson1 (13).PNG gwentennyson1 (14).PNG gwentennyson1 (16).PNG gwentennyson1 (17).PNG gwentennyson1 (18).PNG gwentennyson1 (19).PNG gwentennyson1 (21).PNG gwentennyson1 (22).PNG gwentennyson1 (23).PNG gwentennyson1 (24).PNG gwentennyson1 (25).PNG gwentennyson1 (26).PNG gwentennyson1 (27).PNG gwentennyson1 (28).PNG gwentennyson1 (30).PNG gwentennyson1 (31).PNG gwentennyson1 (32).PNG gwentennyson1 (33).PNG gwentennyson1 (34).PNG gwentennyson1 (35).PNG gwentennyson1 (36).PNG gwentennyson1 (37).PNG gwentennyson1 (38).PNG gwentennyson1 (39).PNG gwentennyson1 (40).PNG gwentennyson1 (41).PNG gwentennyson1 (42).PNG gwentennyson1 (43).PNG gwentennyson1 (44).PNG gwentennyson1 (45).PNG gwentennyson1 (46).PNG gwentennyson1 (48).PNG gwentennyson1 (50).PNG gwentennyson1 (51).PNG gwentennyson1 (52).PNG gwentennyson1 (53).PNG gwentennyson1 (54).PNG Lucymann2 (22).PNG Lucymann2 (20).PNG Lucymann2 (19).PNG Lucymann2 (18).PNG Lucymann2 (17).PNG Lucymann2 (16).PNG Lucymann2 (15).PNG Lucymann2 (14).PNG Lucymann2 (9).PNG Lucymann2 (8).PNG Lucymann2 (7).PNG Lucymann2 (5).PNG Lucymann2 (4).PNG Lucymann2 (3).PNG Lucymann2 (2).PNG Lucymann2 (1).PNG 1gwen.PNG 2gwen.PNG Category:Divas Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Superheroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Police Force Category:Red Head Harem Category:Stealth Force Category:Army of Light Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Fusion Fall Universe Category:Homo Magi Category:Moon Walkers Category:Archer Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Duplication Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepath Category:Teleportation Category:Criminals Category:Airbenders Category:Telekinesis Category:Earthling Category:Hidden Power Category:Non Terrestrial Officers Category:Cybernaut Category:Transformation Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Archaeologist Category:Memory Charm Category:Anodite Category:Clairvoyance Category:Exorcist Category:Pheromone Control Category:Animal Empathy Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Portal Opening Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Animation Category:Aura Reading Category:Trackers